Midnight Cravings
by CourtneyVincent
Summary: The Doctor just can't resist waking Rose up for a snack... Vampire AU. (I'm thinking of making this an actual chapter story. Let me know what you think.)


"Rose."

Rose stirred in her sleep as the Doctor's voice reached her ears, tilting her head towards the sound, but not opening her eyes.

"Rose." His voice came again, husky and low as he kissed her cheek, and Rose finally opened her eyes. She couldn't suppress a shiver as he gently nipped at her earlobe, and she sucked in a shaky breath as she focused on the feel of his teeth.

"Yeah?" She murmured, her voice still heavy with sleep though other parts of her were waking up.

"I'm hungry." The Doctor answered, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke. He slowly pressed kisses down her neck, pulling her shirt collar to the side so he could kiss her shoulder. "So, so hungry." He slowly licked across her collarbone, causing another shiver to course through her. "And you're the only one who can help."

Rose hummed in sleepy pleasure before it slowly turned into an annoyed groan.

"Doctor, it's late. I'm tired." She closed her eyes again and let her head fall to the side, trying to ignore the Doctor's advances.

"I know, Rose, and I'm so sorry," he said, kissing at the newly exposed side of her neck. "but I've tried to just ignore it and I can't. It burns, Rose. You don't understand." He gently placed a hand on her cheek, turning her head to where she was facing him. Slowly, she finally opened her eyes and met his.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked. "You can't wait till morning?" The Doctor shook his head, gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"No. I swear I tried, but I waited too long again, and I just can't wait anymore. It hurts." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, slowly trailing them across her cheeks and to her neck as he continued to speak. "You couldn't understand, Rose, but now I can do so many things." He kissed the pulse point at the base of her throat. "I can smell your blood, pumping, Rose. Right. Here." He kissed the pulse point again, and was pleased to hear a small moan escape Rose's lips. "And I can hear it too, rushing through your veins and spreading through you. It's doing it now. Your blood's pumping so fast, and I can hear your heart hammering every time I do this." He kissed her lips again, spending several long moments moving his lips against hers before finally pulling away. "I can't resist it anymore, Rose. It hurts. Just... please, let me have you."

Rose was finally awake, her skin humming with the need to have the Doctor touching every inch of it. She scraped her nails down his bare chest, nodding her consent as she met his eyes once again.

Instantly the Doctor was on top of her, losing the gentleness he'd been using upon waking her as he eagerly began to tug her shirt over her head. Rose barely had time to keep up as she quickly helped him rid her of her clothes, finally aware of just how much he needed this. She was tugging off her last article of clothing when the Doctor stood up, shoving his boxers away, the only article of clothing he had worn into her bedroom. It was only a few moments before he was back on top of her, kissing her lips hungrily once again.

"You're so warm, Rose." He murmured against her skin, trailing wet kisses down her throat. The ache in his gums was nearly unbearable by now, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer. He continued to trail kisses downward, blowing cool air on her nipple when he reached it. It hardened instantly, and he quickly covered it with his mouth, sucking at the tight bud. He brought a hand up to give the other breast it's attention, gently pinching her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He was rewarded with a moan from Rose's lips.

"Doctor, please." Rose gasped, arching her back to lift her hips, searching for friction. The Doctor moaned against Rose's breast, the vibration causing her to squirm even more. The Doctor moved his hand, lightly trailing his fingers down and across her stomach before stopping at her sex. He slowly began sliding two fingers between her folds, not yet entering, but teasing.

"Is this what you want, Rose?" He asked, sliding his fingers up to brush her clit as he pressed light kisses to wherever he could reach.

"Yes." Rose whispered, shifting her hips to get as much friction as she could. The Doctor slid his fingers inside her, moving them in a slow rhythm as his gums continued to ache. He could feel that familiar pinch of his fangs coming down, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he couldn't resist anymore.

"Rose, I need..." He removed his fingers and lifted himself on his elbows, staring down at her and meeting her eyes. Rose could see the pleading look that was there, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to stare up at him.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Do what you need to."

A look of relief filled his features, and he bent his head down to give her a gentle kiss. Rose was always thankful for that kiss. It let her know that even though he knew the next bit hurt, he loved her and hated that he had to cause her even an ounce of pain.

Rose felt the Doctor put his weight onto one arm as he continued to kiss her, his kiss still staying soft as his fangs brushed across her lips. His hand slid down to her folds once again, making sure she was ready for him before he pushed his hips forward, entering her in one hard thrust.

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor groaned, quickly setting a rhythm as he pounded into her. "You're so beautiful." He met her eyes as he continued to move, loving the way she had to fight to keep them open in her pleasure. "I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose finally allowed herself to squeeze her eyes shut, scratching her nails down the Doctor's back as he moved above her. She felt him tense as a moan left his throat.

"Fuck, Rose." He began to move faster, reaching a hand between them to slide his fingers over the small bundle of nerves between Rose's thighs. She whimpered as she focused on it, feeling the coil in her stomach grow tighter with each passing second. It didn't take long before the coil felt like it was going to snap.

"Oh, god." She moaned, biting her bottom lip as she began to see stars behind her eyelids. She felt the Doctor's breath right beside her ear, and she knew what was about to come.

"Are you ready, Rose?" He asked, moving his fingers faster and he kissed the skin right below her ear. Rose nodded, her breathing becoming ragged as she chased her release. "Then come for me."

As if on command, the coil in Rose's stomach snapped and she felt waves of pleasure rush over her. Less than a second later, pain crashed into the waves, causing her to dig her nails into the Doctor's back as he sank his fangs into her neck. She was torn between the two sensations, allowing whimpers to leave her throat at both the pleasure and the pain.

She felt the Doctor shudder as he reached his own orgasm, and a stray tear rolled down her cheek as his fangs sank deeper. The Doctor's thrusts slowly came to a halt as he continued to suck at her neck, swallowing her blood greedily as she laid under him. Another minute passed before he finally let up, slowly raising his head to look down at his pink and yellow girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently brushing some stray hair from her face.

"Yeah." Rose said, her voice sounding tired. "Just hurts a bit is all." The Doctor gave a sad smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her once more before fully pushing himself up, pulling out of her and getting off the bed. He went to the nightstand and got a few tissues, cleaning both of them up before carefully wiping at the blood that was still smeared across Rose's neck. He frowned as Rose flinched when he accidentally touched the bite. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He said quietly.

"S'not your fault." Rose said, taking his hand and bringing it up so she could kiss his knuckles. "You have to eat too."

"Yeah..." He tossed the tissues in the bin before crawling into bed beside her. "I just wish I could make it painless somehow."

Rose smirked. "Well, at least you distract me first."

"Quite right." The Doctor agreed, grinning as he pulled her to lay against his chest. "But now you need to get some rest. I took a little more blood than usual and you're gonna be a bit tired now."

Rose nodded sleepily at the Doctor's words before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Rose."

Rose felt a soft kiss pressed to the top of her head, and that's the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
